<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last wish granted by Anja_Petterson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717746">Last wish granted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson'>Anja_Petterson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyutsifer Safin x james bond [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Choking, Consensual Kink, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja_Petterson/pseuds/Anja_Petterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end Bond find his time to die</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Lyutsifer Safin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyutsifer Safin x james bond [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last wish granted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Choking kink, Bond got his last wish, weird sexuell, Safin killing him softly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bond feld the firm grip around his throat. The smell of leather and sweat in his nose he also became aware of the closeness of Safins lean body. A rush of panic caused through his brain as the first stadium of oxygen loose made him already dizzy.</p><p>The face of Safin, all serious rapture, blurred away. All there was the welcoming pressure of hand and limbs. Bond's body beneath Safin's, the laters hips grinting at Bond's bulk, a dead bed confession.</p><p>The grip loosen for a bit and Bond gasped a deep breath in. The upbuilding seroston hardened Bond and he moaned in relief. His eyes wide open for a moment he saw Safin's scarred lips forming a smile. Nearly gentle.</p><p>The gloved fingers gripped again his throat as Safin's body held him prisoner.<br/>
"Shshhshs..." Safin's finger digged deeper into the neck. Bond felt the other man's lips on his forehead. "Easy now... Soon there.. Let go let go..." the husk voice muttered as spots appeared in front of Bond's eyes.</p><p>An immense pressure builded up Bond's chest as his heart reacted to the lack of oxygen. There, on the venge of an cardiac arrest Bond understood the nature of his fear.<br/>
To be seen as a failure.<br/>
By Tracy<br/>
By Vesper<br/>
By mother<br/>
By Madeline...</p><p>Bond was tired. Spend. Redundant.<br/>
But James..<br/>
"B-b-bring. It", he managed to whisper as he pressed his lower abdomen up, meeting Safin.<br/>
And by Safins hard pressure, his grinting movement, a last, shocking thunderstorm raged through his brain.</p><p>Bonds body catched in a seizure he creamed his trousers. It lasted just 3 minutes before the darkness catched him. As the firework worned out he was in peace.</p><p>"Thank you, James.", Safin whispered and let go of the body. "The pleasure was all mine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>